


A Quiet Place

by ScorpioSkies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSkies/pseuds/ScorpioSkies
Summary: Being General of the Minutemen isn't easy and Charlie is weary of the daily bureaucracy and paperwork. Fortunately, Danse has a plan to help her unwind and eat some snack cakes.





	A Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpie_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_XIII/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful Magpie_XIII! Just a fluffy feel-good short that'll hopefully brighten your day! Enjoy! ♥

Charlie waited for the doors to close before she slumped back in her chair with a sigh. Dealing with people was exhausting. She’d have thought that dealing with the Institute and buffering the Commonwealth from the Brotherhood would have been enough to earn her some respect, but here she was, dealing with upstarts in her own ranks who thought they knew better. 

 

The bureaucracy never stopped, and the office which had once seemed so spacious was fast becoming a cage. 

 

A couple of knocks sounded on the doors and she forced herself to sit up, taking a moment to school her expression. “Come in.”

 

The doors opened and Danse stepped inside, closing them behind him. Charlie relaxed, a genuine smile curling her lips as she leaned on her desk. “Danse. Long time no see.”

 

Danse raised a brow as he crossed the room. “It's been two hours since we woke up.” 

 

“That's all? I feel like I've been trapped in here for months…” As Danse sat across from her she moved the small mountain of paperwork aside and opened a drawer in her desk, producing a box of snack cakes. She couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes lit up. 

 

“So, what can I help you with?” 

 

Danse plucked a cake from the box and ate it before answering, a second already waiting in his hand. “We’ve gotten word of a fresh feral infestation at Forest Grove Marsh, and the surrounding settlements are growing uneasy. Colonel Garvey ordered that it be cleared out and I was wondering if you would join me.”

 

It was strange to hear anyone call Preston by his title, but with Danse she knew that it was a sign of great respect. Since he had been exiled from the Brotherhood and joined the Minutemen, Danse had come to really respect Preston and although they still had their differences, the two of them were becoming firm friends. 

 

Charlie chewed her lip thoughtfully, considering the papers piled on her desk. She still had a lot to do, but the prospect of getting some irradiated air and sunshine with her favourite person was too good to pass up. They hadn't left the Castle in weeks, and she suspected that Danse was as eager to get his boots on the ground as she was. 

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Outstanding.” Danse popped a third snack cake in his mouth and took a fourth from the box. 

 

“So, when did you want to leave?” 

 

“Meet me by the armour shed at thirteen hundred.” 

 

“Yes, sir!” the words escaped her lips from habit. 

 

For a moment Danse paused, then his expression softened as he nodded. “I'll see you there, soldier.” 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they reached their destination, Charlie was beginning to feel more like herself again. Yes, they encountered a few  raiders enroute and had a standoff with a yao guai mother and her cubs, but damn it felt good to be back out on the field with Danse clanking faithfully beside her. 

 

Together they entered the waterlogged streets, Danse clearing the roads while Charlie took the roofs and walkways above. The ferals stood little chance against the likes of them, but it still took time to search the buildings and ensure that they had done the job thoroughly. 

 

By the time they were done the sun was setting, the sky painted in shades of gold. Charlie was tired, but it was a good tired, not the mind numbing fatigue of paperwork. Field work was much more satisfying. 

 

When she climbed down Danse was waiting for her, his helmet off. She looked forwards to removing the hood next. The only reason she had yet to throw it away was the fact that he insisted it protected his hair in the helmet. 

 

“Looks like we’ll be spending a night under the stars, doesn't it?” she commented, falling into step with him. She raised her pip-boy and switched it to the map. “Unless you fancy a hike to Oberland Station?” 

 

“Actually I had something a little bit different in mind.”

 

Charlie glanced at him, raising a questioning brow. “What were you thinking?” 

 

“Follow me.” 

 

His expression gave nothing away as he set off, leading her from the ruined town. 

 

Around them the wasteland was deceptively peaceful. She listened to the quiet and thought longingly of the days when birds would sing and flutter in the sunset. 

 

The closest wasteland equivalent were the tumorous crows and gulls that had survived the apocalypse. 

 

Still, the post-war world did have its perks she thought, catching Danse's eye. He glanced forwards again, his lips quirked in a small smile. It was hard to tell in the sun’s red haze, but she thought he was blushing. 

 

He led her from the road and down a slope to where a stone path bordered the glassy black water of the reservoir beyond. 

 

They followed the path until it widened out into a picnic area, complete with benches and tables. 

 

Before them the reservoirs waters had turned molten gold, glimmering in the dying sunlight. Charlie's breath caught and she found herself walking until she was leaning against the wall, looking out across it. 

 

“Quite the sight, isn't it?” 

 

She glanced up as he stepped close beside her, now free from his power armour. Dressed in one of the black flightsuits she'd rescued from his quarters aboard the Prydwen, he made quite a beautiful sight himself. 

 

She stepped closer, slipping her arms through his and resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

Together they watched the sun sink below the horizon as the stars dawned in their indigo skies. 

 

“Can we stay here tonight?” she asked softly. “Watch the dawn rise tomorrow?” 

 

Danse shifted, easing his arm free to wrap it around her instead, pulling her into his chest. He nuzzled into her hair and planted a kiss. 

 

“We can stay here as long as you like.” 

 


End file.
